Will's little secret
by PrincessDuckie1
Summary: When Will steps out a little too often, Tessa and Jem start to get suspicious. Well any of their crazy theories be right? Or will they find something they never would have expected?... Takes place after CP. Tessa x Jem!


**Hi everyone! This is my first story so reviews much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TMI, I only own the plot of this story.**

**Hope you like! xxx**

**Chapter 1**

"Where are you going, William?" asked Jem.

They were all sitting in the dining room of the Institute eating dinner,when all of a sudden Will jumped up.

" I just remembered, I'm late for...something." He replied.

"Well at least finish your dinner! Why are you in such a rush?" exclaimed Tessa.

Will looked at her for a second, then looked beside her to Jem. Their hands were interlocked all the time nowadays, and even though Will would never admit it, he was slightly jealous. Of course the only person who knew this was Cecily, not that he was very happy about that, or the fact the Cecily was there at all. But he found that teasing her was a good distraction from everything.

"I told you, I'm late." He said, with a hint of anger. He hated acting like this but he couldn't let her see how he really felt, not when he could see how happy she was with Jem. He'd hate to be the cause that drove them apart.

"Sheesh Will! I never thought you of all people would care if-" He ran out of the hall, cutting Cecily off. He knew it was rude but he couldn't afford to be late. Nor could he tell them where he was going, but he didn't feel they needed to know, they would get on with their lives just fine without this piece of information.

He quickly grabbed his coat and hat, then ran out of the Institute into the night.

* * *

"...you were late or not!" Cecily finished, but Will didn't stay to hear the end of it. " How rude! He just left!"

" That's Will for you, always the most courteous." Jessamine commented, but no one really payed any attention to her, they were all busy doing their own things. Charlotte and Henry were conferring about a new device of his, Cecily was pushing potatoes around her plate, and Tessa and Jem were wrapped up in their own conversation.

"I'm starting to worry, he never usually leaves so often, and for so long as well. He only comes back when he thinks everyone is asleep, and I'm starting to think he's gotten himself into trouble." Jem said and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll solve his own problems, and if you really want we'll ask him about tomorrow, ok?" Tessa gave Jem a reassuring look, and he smiled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Tessa, you know that? And i don't care if i don't get to spend eternity with you, because i will treasure the moments we have together now."

"Oh Jem, don't say that like you're going to leave me now!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, now, let me walk you to your room, we can talk there?"

"Of course," she turned to Charlotte to tell her they were leaving,

"Goodnight everyone." Jem said, then he and Tessa walked out into the corridor.

"Do you really believe that we have so little time together?" Tessa asked, a single, stubborn tear sliding down her cheek. It was very rarely that she cried, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"No, no, don't cry. I was just reminding you that you mustn't tie yourself to me just for my happiness, I don't want to make you miserable, you do have a choice, you know that." He wiped the tear away softly with his finger, sighing.

"But Jem, I don't have a choice, my heart already belongs to you. There's must still be a way for you to stay with me, we'll find it." Tessa argued.

"And I won't stop you, I just want you to know that you are free, yet you still choose the man that won't be able to give you a full life, and don't cry or argue anymore, because I know that you want to help me, and I'll help you."

"Thank you, James." she whispered. "But we also have to find out what is going on with Will."

"And we will, but for now, go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." and with that, he pressed a kiss onto her mouth and walked into his bedroom, and Tessa did the same, still wondering what on earth it was that Will was hiding from them...

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**24/02/2014**

**PrincessDuckie xxx**


End file.
